lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghetto Baby (song)
"Ghetto Baby" is a song by Cheryl Cole from her third studio album A Million Lights,'' which was officially released on June 15, 2012. The song was written by Lana Del Rey, Roy Kerr and Anu Pillai of Kid Gloves in 2011. It was originally written for Del Rey's debut album, Born to Die, but after it was cut the song was given to Cole. Del Rey's demo version of the song leaked on August 8, 2012. Background Cheryl Cole confirmed Del Rey would be writing for her album in May 2012. According to Cole, the song was composed prior to the success of "Video Games". On May 28th, Cole teased the track by sharing the lyrics "I'm not a trick boy I'm a trick for you,you give me butterflies heart skipping 1,2 I know your sick boy I wanna get the flu (sic)... I'm running temperatures thinking of your love boo.." and adding the hashtag "#ghettobaby". The song bares close resemblance to "Match Made in Heaven" and re-uses many of the same lyrics. An official music video for the track was released on December 26, 2012. In an interview for ''Spin or Bin Music Del Rey stated that herself and Cole share the same boss at Polydor Records, who had expressed the thought that Cole would like the song, so they played it for her. Cole loved it and then decided to record it. The original file of Del Rey's demo comes from an album titled "RNB PACK 10.08.11" suggesting that the demo was recorded on October 8, 2011. Critical reception The song was well recieved on Cole's album, but some critics noted that Cole sounded too much like Del Rey's demo on the track and lacked individuality. Cross-references *Many lyrics are also found in the song "Match Made in Heaven". *References to butterflies can be found in "Butterflies" and "Butterflies, Pt. 2". *A rockstar is mentioned in many songs, such as "Is It Wrong" and "Big Bad Wolf". * The lyric "crying tears of gold" appears in "Ultraviolence". * The lyric "when he's bad, he's bad, but when he's good no one's better" is a paraphrased version of Mae West's famous quote "when I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad, I'm better", from the 1933 film I'm No Angel. * "Show me what you got" is referenced in many songs, such as "Caught You Boy". * "Texaco" is a gas station chain, which is potentially a reference to "Queen of the Gas Station". * The lyric "drop it like it's hot" also appears in "Go Go Dancer" and "Body Electric". * The phrase "If they don't think we're good together, baby just forget them" also appears in "Live Or Die". Lyrics Cheryl Cole version Lana Del Rey version Credits Personnel * Cheryl Cole — lead vocals, background vocals * Lana Del Rey, Roy Kerr & Anu Pillai — songwriting * Kid Gloves — producer, vocal producer * Mike Marsh & Naweed — mastering Category:Unreleased songs Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Born to Die outtakes